A Master's Slave
by Doctorwholover465
Summary: It's a continuation from a Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series episode where Joey goes and bangs on Kaiba's door and then Kaiba before the starting credits come and censors what happens when Joey hits Kaiba again after Kaiba says "Punch me again and find out! Please!". Read it and find out. Needless to say that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series.


"Oh sorry I took so long guys! Stupid mass-effect elevator technology!" Mokuba said as he exited the elevator.

"Mokuba! Thank goodness! We have to get Bakura to safety!" Yugi said as he noticed Mokuba.

"You gotta land the blimp man!" Joey said the instant Yugi had finished his sentence.

"Seto says landing is out of the question! And he also said to direct all complaints towards somebody who gives a crap!" Mokuba said, pointing at the lock of the door.

"Nyeh! Open this damn door right now Kaiba! Nyeh! Nyeh! Nyeh!" Joey shouted as he banged on Seto Kaiba's door.

"Whoa! Stop it Joey your making a huge mistake! Whoa!" Mokuba said waving his arms as he tried to get Joey to stop pounding the door.

"Oh yeah? What's the worst that could happen?" Joey replied as he continued to thump even after the door had opened.

"Punch me again and find out! Please!" Seto Kaiba said while maintaining his usual, 'unaffected by what people are doing look' as he looked down on the blond.

"Nyeh!" Joey said as he punched him again receiving an angry growl from Seto.

"And what are you going to do about it you jerk! Come on! Hit me! I dare you to hit me!" Joey shouted in Kaiba's face.

"Not out here you disobedient mutt!" Kaiba replied eventually, grabbing Joey's wrist and pulling him inside just before slamming the door shut on the outside world.

"Kaiba! What? What are you doing you jerk! Land this blimp! Bakura's in danger!" Joey shouted as he ran at Kaiba.

"Shut up you stupid mutt! I have a proposition for you!" Kaiba said, grabbing Joey's wrists and pinning him against the wall, keeping both wrists in one hand as he did so.

"What?" Joey asked nervously, disliking his situation.

"You become my slave for an entire week, and I'll land the blimp. Deal?" Kaiba proposed, a mischievous look in his eyes. Joey just nodded as his voice had disappeared. "Good pup, though you do realise as my slave you have to do whatever I tell you to right?" Kaiba smirked only to receive a growl from the blond.

"I do know the definition of slave, master Kaiba!" Joey said, muttering the last part.

"Good, well then, let's see how apt you are at entertainment!" Kaiba said before crushing his lips to Joey's as his free hand made sure Joey couldn't turn his head out of the kiss.

Joey struggled and moaned, trying to escape, but then remembered what he had signed up for and thought 'Urgh! The things I do for those guys! But…this isn't so bad! I mean Kaiba's not that bad a kisser!' and gave up struggling. Kaiba broke the kiss the moment he felt Joey give up struggling.

"Kaiba?" Joey asked, confused.

"Are you ready to serve me?" Kaiba smirked as Joey saw mischief, playfulness and something that looked like lust in Kaiba's eyes.

"If I have to." Joey said.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba said.

"Always! Master Kaiba!" Joey said sarcastically.

"There's a good puppy! Put it on!" Kaiba said, choosing to ignore the sarcasm and pass Joey a sexy, black dog suit with a red collar and lead.

"Fine! But you do realise I am a human, not a dog right?" Joey said, annoyed at the fact that he had to look like a dog as he turned around to dress.

"No, you're my puppy, and an obedient one alright?" Kaiba replied, his voice dangerously low as he attached the red collar to Joey's neck.

"You only 'own me' for a week!" Joey retorted, tugging a little on the collar.

"And if you're a good puppy, this blimp will land tonight!" Kaiba said, tugging on the lead, making Joey fall at Kaiba's feet.

He grabbed Joey from the back of the head and his jaw as he pulled him up for a kiss. Both Joey and Kaiba felt the kiss strangely right. Kaiba thought this was just a means of torturing the blond, but he was actually enjoying it. Ever since he had that dream where he had dream sex with Kaiba, Joey had always thought that if Kaiba even so much as kissed him he'd slap him and struggle until he died. Neither felt what they thought they would feel. Unconsciously, Joey started to climb up until he was straddling Kaiba.

"Do you want me?" Joey asked, confused as to why his heart was hurting at the thought of being refused, which wasn't going to happen at this point anyway.

"Wasn't that obvious pup?" Kaiba replied, pulling back into the kiss.

Kaiba pulled him closer and bucked, driving Joey crazy. Joey's stomach started doing back flips and moaned as he deepened their kiss. Kaiba's stomach was also doing back flips, but he lost all control when he felt Joey's member get bigger against his own. He carried his puppy over to the bed and stripped him. He then stripped himself before being pushed down onto he bed by Joey. Joey kissed Kaiba, but left to kiss his cheek, his chin, his neck before leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the fully erect member, pausing on each nipple to kiss, lick, nibble and flick them to his heart's content. He stroked the member with one finger to see Kaiba's reaction and then he put his hand around it when he heard a gasp. He then heard Kaiba moan loudly as he slid his hand up and down and up and down the erect member. He got faster and harder every time as he heard Seto's moans get louder and quicker. He then started to lick it. When he did he heard Kaiba moan louder than he had done before. He licked it once, twice, then decided he couldn't wait and put it in his mouth. He sucked on it for quite a long time as Kaiba moaned.

"Pup, you…I'm gonna…" Kaiba moaned before the loudest moan of the night escaped his lips. Joey had left Kaiba's member before he came but still got some all over his face.

"Did you like that master Kaiba?" Joey smirked.

"No puppy, I didn't like it." Kaiba replied, his own smirk appearing on his face.

"Nyeh? What? You didn't like that?" Joey said, enraged.

"No I didn't. I loved it!" Kaiba replied, pausing at the end of his first sentence to push Joey onto the bed.

"Oh." Joey replied, blushing in embarrassment because he didn't get the joke.

"My turn." Kaiba said, smirking evilly before crashing his lips to Joey's.

He continued to kiss him as he started stroking Joey's member with his right hand, receiving very loud moans from Joey. He felt Joey's member harden so he started stroking faster and stronger, kissing Joey's body and listening to Joey's moans which were getting louder and more frequent as he did so. He continued to kiss, getting lower on Joey's body each time. After a while he reached Joey's member. Joey's eyes flew open as he felt a warm but wet sensation on his shaft.

"Kai..ba! don't!" Joey moaned.

"And why not?" Kaiba smirked, and continued, having received no response from Joey other than another moan. He then engulfed said shaft in his mouth and started playing with it, his expert tongue moving around Joey's shaft, teasing and pleasing him.

"K-Kaiba! Seto, I'm gonna!" Joey moaned. Kaiba's response was to swiftly let Joey's shaft out, letting said shaft release it's load all over it's owner's naked body.

"Did you like that?" Kaiba smirked, looking at Joey.

"Hell yeah!" Joey replied.

"Good!" Kaiba replied before putting a finger into Joey's entrance, only to receive a moan.

He put a second finger in, receiving an even louder moan from Joey. Kaiba slipped his fingers around, before his aroused body couldn't hold back any longer. He thrust into Joey, albeit harder than he originally intended, receiving the loudest moan his puppy let slip past his lips, followed by a small whimper.

"Shh! It's alright! I'm sorry, that was harder than I intended." Seto soothed, kissing Joey's neck, his shaft still firmly inside Joey.

"S-Seto! More!" Joey moaned, his face having gone redder than the reddest tomato imaginable.

"If you so wish!" Seto smirked as he took his shaft most of the way out before thrusting back in.

They did this routine numerous times. By the time they had finished, Seto had come twice, opposed to Joey who came at least four times.

"Did you enjoy that puppy?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, but more importantly, did you?" Joey replied.

"Yes. That was the best sex I've ever had. Ok, granted, I haven't had sex that often, but it was amazing!" Seto replied.

"Good! Does this mean the blimp's going to land?" Joey asked, a big smile appearing on his face.

"Yes. Driver? Land the blimp at dawn!" Kaiba replied, pressing a button on his intercom.

"Thanks!" Joey said, sighing in relief.

"What is it?" Seto asked, noticing that there was something wrong with Joey by the look of disappointment appearing on it.

"Not much. I just enjoyed that and...well..." Joey said, blushing as he avoided Kaiba's gaze.

"And don't want it to end?" Seto finished for him.

"Yeah. I enjoyed that. I was never expecting it!" Joey said.

"Same here, I didn't know it would feel so good! At first I have to admit that I was only meaning to torture you by doing this, but I found out that I actually enjoyed it! Joey, I have something to tell you. This deadline can be extended." Seto said, smirking at the end.

"A means to torture me? You are the cruellest man I know sometimes! But I love you anyway ya big jerk! Erm... can we... erm... maybe... extend... the deadline?" Joey said, getting more nervous as he spoke.

"Of course. How about forever?" Seto replied.

"Perfect!" Joey said, pulling Kaiba into a kiss before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
